


good dog

by toqueso



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Just filth, no Sibyl, set in happy au future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toqueso/pseuds/toqueso
Summary: Akane thinks that for all that he calls himself one, Kougami Shinya really isn't very doglike.





	

It’s a warm Sunday afternoon when the thought comes to her. “For all you called yourself one, you’re a terrible dog,” Akane says.

Shinya looks up. He’s got his eyes narrowed in that way where he’s trying to figure something out and Akane laughs inwardly. Probably trying to figure out if she’s insulting him or not. “What?”

“If you were a dog,” she says, squatting down next to him in their vegetable garden, “you would come when called.”

He relaxes, which only puts Akane on guard instead. “Don’t I?” Shinya says, almost lazily. “Come when called.”

Only when he smirks does she realize and pink. “What—Shinya-san! That’s not what I meant!”

“Isn’t it? You were calling my name quite a bit last night, and I was doing quite a bit of—”

“Shinya-san!” She puffs her cheeks at him.

It’s his turn to laugh now, and after her face cools a bit, she laughs along with him. Shinya fidgets with his gloves for a bit before dropping them in the soil and turns to face her. He leans forward to tap their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me now,” he says slyly.

Before, Akane used to call him insatiable until she realized that she too could not be sated. They had years to make up for after all. Instead of saying anything, she grabs him by the wrist, yanks him to his feet, and leads him indoors, listening to his soft chuckles all the while. They take a moment to toe off their shoes at the doorway (“Akane, who cares—“ “Don’t track dirt into the house, Shinya-san, it’s rude—“) but when she’s gotten them to their bedroom, she tugs at the bottom of his black t-shirt. “Off,” she demands, and he smiles down at her in a soft way that warms her down to her toes.

“Off,” he agrees, and hooks his fingers in the back of the collar. She takes a step back and he pulls it over his head, throwing it onto the bed.

Shinya curves his spine downwards to meet her, and Akane angles her face up to receive him. He gives her chaste kisses, once, twice, before slanting his mouth over hers firmly. His hands cradle her head gently and his lips leave her mouth only for sips of air before diving back down. She swipes her tongue over his mouth, he opens for her, and she melds into him further.

As she wraps her arms around his chest, she continues to wind their tongues together until Shinya breaks away and lowers his mouth to her jaw, her neck, where he sucks bruising kisses into her skin. When he gives a particularly sharp nip at her collarbone, Akane keens and nudges him towards the bed, giggling a bit as he gives her an exasperated look and sits down. He’s still in incredibly good fighting shape, but there’s a bit of softening after this year of peace around his obliques and abs. Akane loves it. She kneels on the floor before him and reverently traces the planes of his stomach with her fingertips.

“See something you like?” When she glances at him, his grin is back to something devious.

“It’s an adequate view,” she says innocently. She presses her lips to his navel and feels his stomach tighten up in anticipation; opening her mouth, she skims across his skin, slowly moving lower and lower. She noses at the hairs that lead downwards—he smells of cigarettes, of course, but also of something new: fresh soil, clean air. Akane rubs her face against him to get the smell in her system.

Shinya makes a frustrated rumble and Akane laughs against his skin. “Tease,” he breathes out.

She pulls her mouth away and gently cups on the bulge in his jeans instead. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

Akane grins. “If you say so, Shinya-san.” She stands up from where she’s kneeling, still fully clothed. “Off,” she tells him, tapping his leg with her fingers.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Just the pants?”

She looks back at him sternly. “If you want.”

He wordlessly stands up and pulls off his belt, jeans, and underwear. Akane quietly licks her lips, but he notices. “Better view?” His tone is darker this time.

“The best,” she says, and leans on his thigh until he gets the hint to sit back down. “The best,” she repeats with a sigh, and kneels again to put her mouth on him.

The strangled noise he lets out is a victory. She huffs in amusement, which only makes him louder. Akane shifts until she’s in-between his legs, pressing wet kisses along his length and laving at his tip. Beneath her, she feels the cotton of her underwear grow wet, and she shifts her thighs together, wrinkling her dress.

“Akane—Akane—“

Her husband’s voice draws her away from the thought of her own wetness, and she takes his length into her mouth. Bobbing her head, she hums against him and her eyes flutter shut as she hears his strangled cries continue. His hand rests on the crown of her head hesitantly—and as she gives a particularly hard suck, the fingers tighten in her hair and urge her closer. She laps at him, pushes her head forward, and gives him soft sucks just for the pleasure of hearing him swear shakily above her, grip clenching and unclenching.

Relaxing her throat, Akane tries to draw him deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling. Sweat beads at her forehead and she grips his thighs tighter as his moans increase. The sounds he makes—his scent—Akane feels herself grow wetter and wetter as the grip in her hair increases in strength. He’s practically shoving her mouth down his cock in his desperation for more, and Akane breathes in through her nose, inhaling as much of him as she can. Even when she feels like her mouth is stuffed, the sounds he makes urge her on to try and get close as she can to him.

“I’m gonna—“

Akane groans around him and he growls, pushing her head firmly away from him. She releases him with a soft pop as the suction breaks and looks up at him, tilting her head inquisitively. He’s sweating from his temples and the crooks of his elbows, his breath coming out in sharp rasps. His hands are trembling at his sides after he released them from her hair. “God, Akane.”

“Mmm,” she responds, still eyeing his hard cock.

Shinya shoots her a look as she edges her face closer to him, and she shrugs a little. Caught. “Wanna make you come first,” he pants by way of explanation.

Ever the competitor, she thinks fondly. Not that she’s complaining. He takes a minute to catch his breath, their twin breaths the only sounds in the room. Then his eyes narrow at her. “Why are you still dressed?”

She pats the sky-blue fabric around her hips. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

He smiles at her in what looks more like a baring of fangs. “Take it off.”

Akane just stares at him.

“Take it off, _please_.”

She sniffs delicately and stands up. He leans back to avoid getting hit in the chin and wraps his arms loosely around her waist, then moves them lower until his hands slip up under the skirt and hook around the waistband of her panties. He tugs them lower and Akane awkwardly hops out of them as he pulls them off her legs.

Shinya meets her eyes as he rubs the lavender-striped cloth in his fingers. Her slick clings to the pads, leaving glistening trails behind where they dribble onto his wrist. Akane blushes a little—only a little—but he still notices and grins at her before throwing her underwear to the side. Without a warning, he reaches out and tugs her onto his lap, her dress fluttering around her as she lands.

“Shinya!” She breathes out, laughter coloring her voice.

He shifts her closer to his chest, hands cradling her neck, then leans down to kiss her again. It was something she learned in the first months that they started this life together—that tasting himself on her was one of his favorite things to do. Their tongues wind together lazily as Akane sighs softly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

His hands drop and his thumbs run over her breasts, stroking her nipples above the fabric of her dress and bra. Even through the layers, Akane feels the heat from their points of contact and shivers a bit, whimpering as he rubs in slow circles. The warmth spreading in her chest reaches her neck, licks at her belly. Akane breaks away from his mouth to nibble at his ear and worry the lobe between her teeth.

He tugs at the hem. “I’m taking this off you now,” he informs her, and she raises her hands over her head as he gently pulls it up and over. He unclasps her bra and she lets it fall off her arms to the floor, joining the puddle of their clothes.

Shinya pulls back to just look at her, and Akane’s skin prickles under the attention. She squirms a bit in his lap before his hands rest at the junction of her hip and thigh to settle her. He stares at her intently for a moment, another wolfish smile tugging at his lips, and then closes his mouth over her right nipple.

“Ah!” She yelps.

He licks gently for a bit before switching to the left, rough palms cupping the curves of her chest. Akane sighs, grasping onto his elbows as he doesn’t let up—swirling his tongue in imitation of what she had done not three minutes ago. “Please—“

He stops and looks at her, grin on his face still. “Please?”

Akane tries to firm her mouth but finds that she too, cannot stop herself from smiling. “Please kiss me,” she requests, and grinds down on him for emphasis.

A whine makes its way out of his throat and he lays down on the bed, his legs off the edge still. “Come up here then.”

She shifts her way up his body and the last thing she sees of him before she sinks down is his hungry mouth. Then she sees white as he swipes his tongue over her.

Akane lets out a short cry and instinctively tries to move off him, but his arms curl around her legs and secure her down onto his face. She writhes above him but all that does is make him go slower, lapping softly and gently around her opening, barely touching her clit. He licks at her lazily, languorously, and it feels so good but what Akane needs is him now, needs him inside—

She grinds into him mindlessly and he quickly responds fiercely in kind, switching all his attention to the nub of nerve endings. She feels herself dripping all over his mouth as he kisses, laves, and huffs hot air onto her while she wails above him, his name coming out in short gasps.

Shinya sucks tightly and then flicks her clit ruthlessly, and Akane screams as she comes, shuddering above him. She nearly collapses, putting a hand on the wall in front of her to help hold herself up as she unclenches her legs and arms, her skin tacky as the sweat cools off her skin. She breathes out harshly for a moment, then suddenly feels his tongue swipe into her in a lightning bolt of sensation. Akane squeals around him, trying to escape, but his grip only tightens. “Shinya, please—I’m still—I can’t!”

He ignores her and continues fucking into her with his tongue and god, the sensitivity from her earlier orgasm and the feeling of his tongue inside are almost too much. The noises she makes are more animal than human as he gives her no quarter, as her screams only spur him on. Her vaginal muscles flutter around him, trying to get away but also get _more_ ; he’s going to bring her again, going to—

He stops suddenly and Akane nearly sobs, her nerves sparking. He pushes up at her gently and Akane rolls off him on trembling legs, flopping down onto the bed onto her stomach. Then, his hands hook around the back of her legs and she slowly props her knees up, spreading them a little when the ridges of his fingers press into her slit.

“You’re so wet,” Shinya breathes reverently behind her, “you’re dripping everywhere…”

She can’t respond, can only moan as she feels him part her lips and slide his cock into her, can only moan at the sensation of being so _full_. He grasps her hips and begins to pump slowly in and out of her and she shudders with every move he makes, crying out when he brushes something tender and deep inside her.

He stops and shifts, then begins to thrust right at that spot, faster and faster. She mewls and squirms in his hold, her legs turning to jelly, her head turning into light. “Akane,” he coos and she can’t think, can only feel the deep pleasure of him inside her, taking her and sending her senses skittering into stars.

With each thrust he drives her deeper into the bed and she clutches at the comforter. It’s so good to have him inside, so good to feel his weight as part of her as she clamps down. When she clenches, he swears and moves more harshly, sending them into a feedback loop of pleasure. The sounds they make, their cries of pleasure and the way his body drives into hers, are filthy and wind her up further—she rolls her hips back in time with his motions, to have more of him.

Shinya roughly pushes into her for a few more strokes, then suddenly sighs as Akane feels that familiar warmth spreading into her, flowing out as he pulls away—she can feel his come dripping out of her, painting the backs of her legs. Yet there’s no time to rest before he slips three fingers into her, curling them right where he knows she’ll break. Just after a few scissors of his fingers, Akane shrieks as she comes too, spasming around him. She collapses onto her side and from the squeak of the springs, feels her husband flop behind her, their bodies sticking together.

Her mind gently floats in pieces, her body still echoing happiness, until she remembers what she had wanted to say. After a couple of minutes, she catches her breath and mumbles, “You’re really not, though,” against his chest.

He sighs softly and fits himself tighter around the curve of her back, slinging his arm across. “Not what?”

She turns around and squashes her face closer into his chest. “I chased you for years, and you didn’t follow,” she says quietly. “You’re not very doglike at all.” Her voice wavers a bit at the end and she tries to hide it by squirming further into his embrace, as if they could become one person.

He squeezes her hip. “I did follow though, in the end. I always will.”

“Promise?”

Shinya’s mouth folds down a bit, undoubtedly remembering what happened the last time he had promised something like it. “Promise,” he pauses, “I swear.”

And maybe the Akane of a year ago would have been more hesitant to believe him, but this Akane? The one who has spent a year like this, in his arms, away from the destruction of Sibyl?

“I believe you,” she says, and promptly falls asleep.


End file.
